Enemy of My Enemy
Walkthrough You play as Captain Jamie Salmon. Your objective is to escape the aircraft "boneyard" and make it to Nikolai's airplane. This level is a three-way fight, as Krum's men fight Shadow Company, who will also target you if you pick sides, as the two armies will take each other down if you leave them to it. At certain points, however, you will be forced to engage them. While running, Captain Price has a conversation with Makarov and uses the level's name in the famous saying "The enemy of my enemy is my friend." Krum reluctantly helps Soap, Jamie and Price by revealing the location of Taylor and Shepherd. At the end of the level, you, Soap and Price drive a jeep into Nikolai's plane, with the coordinates to General Shepherd's secret base. Transcript Briefing (Intro theme.) *Tracking **Sgt Ken "Aura" Harris ***Wolf Company ****Status: KIA Ingame (Level starts off with Salmon in a destroyed plane. Level theme (Similar to MW2 version.)) *Captain Price: Jamie, Shepherd is trying wipe us and Krum's men at the same time! Head to rally point bravo! Trust no one! (He walks through several enemy waves.) *Captain Price: Landwolf Alpha, don't get pinned down too long. *Captain Salmon: Roger that, I'm going contact Krum to find Shepherd and Taylor. Nikolai, where the hell are you!? *Nikolai: It's taken longer then I expected. Sandstorms, Captain Salmon I'm not being paid enough to crash my plane. *Captain Salmon: Yeah right, whatever Nikolai just get here sharpist. (He walks further.) *Captain Salmon: Krum, this is Captain Salmon. Shepherd's after both of us now. He's got your operations playbook and a blank check. Give me what you got on Shepherd and I'll take care of the rest. (No response.) *Captain Salmon: I know you can hear me on this channel Krum. You and I both know you won't last a week. *Krum: And neither will you. *Captain Salmon: Krum...have you ever heard the old saying...the enemy of my enemy is my friend. *Krum: Salmon, one day you're going to find that cuts boths ways. Shepherd is using Site Hotel Delta. You know where it is, I'll see you in hell. *Captain Salmon: Looking forward to it, give my regards to Zakhaev and Makarov if you get there first. (They finish talking and Salmon is now heads to another area.) *Captain Price: Jamie, keep heading west for the run way area! (Salmon gets pinned down.) *Captain Salmon: Nikolai, get here quicker we'll be dead in 10. *Nikolai: Roger that, Captain Salmon. I'm on the way. (They get to another area and Nikolai's plane is seen and popping flares as Stingers fire to it.) *Nikolai: Price, I'm approaching the boneyard. I see you do not have situation under control. Very unsafe to land. It looks like when I was in Afghanistan with Soviets. *Captain Price: Yeah whatever Nikolai just land the bloody plane! We're on our way! (He fights through while Nikolai is speaking Russian.) *Captain Price: Jamie! Hurry, we gotta get to Nikolai's plane! Keeping moving west! (He fights to through several waves of ground troops, BTRs, Armed Humvees and Techincals.) *Captain Price: Jamie! Soap and I are going to get some transport! Make your way west towards the run way! (He fights to the runway.) *Captain Price: Jamie, we found some transport! Keep moving to the run way! We're en route to your position! (He makes it to the vehicle. Chase) *Nikolai: Captain Price, I'm taking off in one minute! You better hurry if you want ride out of here! *Captain Price: Jamie! We don't have time! Nikolai is going to wait around for us! (They get on jeep and kill off the attack vehicles.) *Captain Price: Take out that gunner. (They go through an area with attack planes.) *Soap: Hang on! (More vehicles.) *Captain Price: Behind us! (A plane wing falls off.) *Soap: Lookout! Hang on! (They make it to the run way.) *Captain Salmon: Nikolai! Drop the bloody ramp we're coming in! (Plane chase. They drive goes after plane. More vehicles get in the way.) *Captain Price: More vehicles at 12 O'Clock! Hold on! (The ramp drops. The driver is down.) *Captain Price: King's down! Salmon take the wheel! (Salmon takes the wheel and drives.) *Captain Price: Aim for the ramp! (He gets on it. level ends.) Category:Missions